What if
by Summer.Days
Summary: What if Lizzie lived... A look on her life, and what could become of it. Secrets unvold. no L/G M/G M/L. But you could R/R ofcourse!
1. Lizzie's Look From Above

Lizzie McGuire's  
  
What if... Chapter one  
  
I do not own Lizzie McGuire the show, the set, not even a single sweat drop, but yet I will write this story!  
  
Lizzie was in her room calling Miranda.  
  
"So, what are you up to today?" She asked. "Nothing really, you?" Miranda replied. "Nope" Lizzie sighed. "Do you want to come over to my place?" Miranda suggested. "Sure, I'll be right there!"  
  
As they where saying goodbye Lizzie got her coat and ran out of the house on to the street. Her cell phone rang, as she tried to get it out of her jacket, she crossed the street. The truck driver never saw her coming, she was hit by the truck and barely alive, her mother came running out of the house following by her father and brother.  
  
"What are they doing to my body?!" Lizzie screamed. "You are on the verge of death my girl." An anonymous voice replied. "But.. I can see my body!" "You are in heaven my girl."  
  
She was shocked but as she looked around she thought of it no different that earth, although everyone was happy. It felt weird though, she was Lizzie McGuire, she looked like Lizzie McGuire, and she surely felt like Lizzie McGuire! Yet her body laid down there with blood and people crying and an ambulance rushing over to get her to the hospital.  
  
"Why am I this happy, although I am going to die every minute now..." She wondered, walking around for people she knew, that died. Alas she found her grandmother, grandmother Jansen. Her grandmother was from her mother's side and came from The Netherlands, A country in Europe. "Hello, grandmother." Lizzie spoke. "My child, dear, dear child! What are you doing here? This is heaven, only dead people come here!" Her Grandmother was shocked, but still happy. Lizzie looked down and she saw the doctors that stopped giving her heart massage, it was done, she was dead...  
  
"I died, dear grandmother I died..." Suddenly a relaxed feeling rushed over Lizzie's body, if that is how you can call it. She was... consumed, she was... okay. She felt just fine!  
  
But... what if she lived... she knew she had to find out!! She immediately looked for someone to ask. 


	2. Looking Back

Authors note: I am sorry I took so long to write but it was hard to think up a way to strengthen the plot I had in mind... Here it goes people! Be honest in your reviews give me the full load and all the tips you have! PS: Lizzie McGuire isn't mine, so don't sew! LOOKING BACK  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Stop!' Lizzie thought to her self 'do I even know what I am going to do? Yes, looking for someone to ask what would have happened if I lived, but how and is it even worth it...'. Lizzie sat down on a bench in a park she walked, no stormed in. As she overlooked her live she sighed as the memories passed. She thought about her family, Matt especially, and her friends Miranda and Gordo. Would Miranda find out his secret? Lizzie knew, by accident that was.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Lizzie, please, stay here in the shed and don't touch a thing, I'll be right back!" Gordo exclaimed as he rushed in the house. Lizzie looked around for a place to sit, but accidentally knocked over a box with 3 letters in it, one with Miranda's name on it, the other with his parent's names on it and one with... her name on it. She froze at the sight of it. Bit her lip at the thought of reading it. Turned red when she unfolded the letter and read it. When she was done she quickly putted it back in his place and set the box aside.  
  
Gordo returned; she studied his face. 'How come she never noticed? Not that was obvious though...' Her lips slightly parted at her gaze. Gordo blushed, 'what was it? Do I have a kick me paper on my face?' He felt, his research gave a negative result. "Gordo to Lizzie! Earth to Venus! You are giving me the creeps!' He said, throwing his hands up in the air. Now it was her time to turn red, she came back to earth but her lips did not close; they opened further so words could come out. A moment she thought about staying still, she would know sometime.  
  
"Gordo... I can ask you anything, right? And you know I wouldn't tell secrets, right?" Lizzie blurted it all out. "First of all Lizzie you are still on a different planet, second off all; Duh! And third; of course I do!" Gordo was turning inpatient at Lizzie who was acting really stupid. "Ok Gordo, here it goes. Here is my question for you. Gordo..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~back to now~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Lizzie was laughing out loud at the thought of how stupid she was acting back then. She laughed even harder realizing it was only 6 months ago. Then her laugh started to fade into one little smile. She began thinking of other persons too.  
  
Matt. Her little brother, she loved him teasing was just her. weird way of showing that. They were always there for each other. Like the time that they were cuffed together and Matt pulled his old macadamia nuts stunt on Kate, and she fell in the water!! 'Too bad I never showed how much I like him as a true sister would do.'  
  
Thinking of Kate discomfort Lizzie; friends at first, enemies at the end. And just to think Lizzie and Miranda were about to make up with her.  
  
((((Author's note)))) ((((I need suggestions on how to continue.))))) ((((R&R)))) 


End file.
